


Aloha (Top) X Army (Bottom)

by Marshadow4



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adults, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshadow4/pseuds/Marshadow4
Summary: Aloha and Army are both adults.Aloha: 23 years oldArmy: 21 years old
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Aloha (Top) X Army (Bottom)

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha and Army are both adults.  
> Aloha: 23 years old  
> Army: 21 years old

Narrator's POV

Aloha and Army have been a couple ever since the Inkopolis Cup; Army has been stressed out lately because he's been losing alot of battles when they, the whole S4 and with their teams, got in Inkopolis Square. It made new things hard for him to get adjusted on, so he's taking a break for the weekend. Meanwhile, Aloha has been stressed too but not because of losing battles like his boyfriend, its because he and Army haven't "slept" together in so long. Aloha was planning a big punishment for his boyfriend this week.

*On Saturday Midday(On Disney channel)*

This shit is not family friendly tho. 

Aloha-"Hey babe, I'm going to the grocery store." He said while grabbing a recycle bag.

Meanwhile, Army was sitting on (toilet) the couch and read a book. Army heard him and his ears perked up, so he looked at him from the couch.

Army-"But why?"

Aloha-"Well, since you're always the one cooking dinner I thought that maybe I could do the same today and because you're taking a break so you can rest my dear~"

Army-"Oh... Well, thank you, Aloha."

Aloha-"No probs~"

Aloha left the house.

*Timelapse*

Aloha made his way to the grocery store, through the city, butwhen he was walking by he stopped by an adult shop and bought a few "things" and put them in his bag. He got out the store and headed to the grocery store. About 30 minutes passed and he got out and headed home. When he got home he entered the house quietly to not get noticed by his boyfriend, now watching tv, and went to their shared room and hid some sex toys underneath the bed. He got out silently and made a scene that he came back which ended being successful. 

Mission completed. HAAIYAAA *Fox sounds*

*Fifteen minutes later~*

Aloha-" *Mind* Its almost done~"

Aloha served his own plate first since there was going to be something special in Army's food. He looked at Army to see if he was looking at him and to his luck he was just watching the news and so he pulled out a small bottle of liquid aphrodisiac and poured a small portion of it since the one he bought was strong enough for 2 or 3 rounds, although he was aiming for two cuz he wants to use the sex toys he bought earlier. He mixed the substance with the curry quickly and put back the bottle in his pocket and served Army's curry. When he was done, he put the served plates on the table, already with their spoons.

Aloha-"Babe, the food's ready."

Army-"Alright."

Army turned off the tv, got up and headed to the table. Aloha made sure Army had the curry that had the aphrodisiac. Aloha sat down and Army did the same.

Aloha-"Enjoy the food~"

Army-"Thank you, you too."

Both started eating. Everything was calm for them, too calm for Aloha... That means that the food is really good! Some minutes passed and both finished eating. 

Army-"Thanks for the food, Aloha, it was really good."

Aloha-"No problem~ Oh, and I'll clean the dishes for you, ok?"

Army-"Oh, alright."

Army got up and headed to the bathroom to wash his teeth but he stopped has he felt a heat wave run down his body. Aloha just sat ther waiting for the magic to happen and soon enough Army's legs trembled and he fell in dog style position while panting. Aloha got up and headed to his now in heat boyfriend.

Army-" *Mind* Wh-What is happening?!..."

Aloha kneeled a bit in front of Army so he can see him.

Aloha-"You okay there?~"

Army looked at him with a fear expression.

Army-" *Pant* Aloha what did you do?!"

Aloha-"Relaaaax~ I only put some of my love into your curry~"

Army-"What the fuck?! Ngh!!~"

Army covered what was between his legs with one hand but the real problem was between his ass cheeks. Aloha chuckled pervertedly and picked Army in bride style and carried him to their shared room, and bed.

[Lemon starts now~]

Aloha put Army down, he grabbed the sex toys that were under the bed and placed them on the bed and took them out of their boxes. The sex toys were: a ball gag, 2 pill vivators and a cock ring; Aloha also bought lube for this case. Army was too weak to even move, the aphrodisiac was fully controling him. He panted like a female dog in heat in need for someone to fill him. Aloha got on top of him and kissed him. Army corresponds to it and Aloha started removing Army's clothes. Soon, Army's naked body was exposed. Army tried to cover his body with the bed's covers but Aloha pinned his wrists beside him.

Aloha-"You're not hiding your body from me, curry boy~~"

Aloha started kissing his neck and caressing Army's hips.

Army-"Ngh!~ Ahh~ A-Ah~..."

Aloha stopped and got off of him since he really wanted to use the sex toys for this part. He maintained Army's wrists down with one hand and grabbed the ball gag with the other. He quickly put the ball gag on him and tight it. He grabbed the lube an the 2 vibrators. He put lube on them, lifted Army's legs and slowly inserted them one after another gently in.

Army-"Mmm!!!"

Aloha-"There there~"

Aloha grabbed the cock ring and placed it on Army's cock then turned on the vibrators to the second level.

Army-"Mmm!!~~" His eyes wided. "Nhh!~ Ngh~..."

Aloha kept his grip on Army's wrists. He caressed Army's chest and sucked his neck to leave some hickeys. 

Army-"Mmm!~ Hm~~ Nhh~ *Mind* Oh cod!"

Aloha left a few more hickeys and put the vibrators on level 5, just to risk it a lil bit.

Army-"MmM!!~ Mhh!~ Mmh!~" He arched his back.

Army had heart shaped pupils of how good the vibration was feeling but he had to cum already and the cock ring was preventing that to happen. Aloha got close to Army's ear.

Aloha-" *Whispers* Are you enjoying this babe?~ You seen to love it in my eyes~~"

Aloha bit his ear after that comment. 

Army-"Mmm!~~~ Mm~~ Mh!!~~"

Army needed to cum so badly. Aloha stopped and looked at him.

Aloha-"Aww, cuming already?~"

Army-"Mhm!!~~ Ngh!!~"

Army closed his eyes as tears started to run down his cheeks of how bad his cock hurted. Aloha felt bad for him tho so he did the right thing. He removed the cock ring and Army came immediately. 

Army-"Mmmm!!~~"

Aloha left his grip on Army's wrists, turned off the vibrators and pulled them out slowly. He wanted to be the one inside him right now. Aloha removed his clothes and removed the ball gag that Army had. Army was a panting mes. Aloha lifted Army's legs and settles them on his shoulders. 

Aloha-"I'll be gentle, I promise." He kindly said.

Army blushed deep red and nodded a bit nervous since its been a while since both do this. Aloha slowly pushed in the tip of his cock.

Army-"Ngh!~"

Aloha pushed the rest in gently. 

Army-"Ahh!!~"

Aloha-"Fuck~" He groaned to himself.

Aloha stayed still to let Army adjust. A few seconds passed and Army moved his hips a bit as a signal that Aloha can start moving. Aloha started thrusting him slowly. 

Army-"A-Aoh~~ Ahhh~ Nhh~~"

Aloha-"Damn, you're tight~ Grr~~"

Army's eyes moved upwards. He loved the feeling of Aloha's cock moving in and out. Aloha panted, Army's anal walls were warm and tight because of the aphrodisiac's efects. Aloha decided to speed up his thrusts.

Army-"Ah!~ Ahh!~~ Oh cod!~ Aloha!!~~ Fuck!~"

Aloha-"Ngh~~..." He bit his bottom lip.

Army arched his back again. Both moaned by the love and pleasure that layed between them.

Army-"A-Aloha!~ More!~~ P-Please!~" He begged.

Aloha-"Ah~ Of course~~"

Aloha grabbed him by the hips and thrusted roughly and directly hit Army's sweet spot.

Army-"Aaahhh!!!~ Aloha!!~ Right there!!~~ Fuck me there!!~~~" He begged again. 

This was too cute for Aloha's desires. Aloha obeyed him and fucked him roughly while hitting that spot that made him go crazy for more.

Army-"Aaohh!!!~~ Aloha!!!~ Aaaahhh!!!!~~~ Aloha!!!~~" He screamed Aloha's name over and over.

Aloha-"Ahh!~ Fuck!~" He cursed to himself.

Army stcrached Aloha's back and his legs hugged him as he moans loudly. Aloha resisted Army's scraches and kept thrusting him.

Army-"Aaahhhh!!!~~ Aloha!!!~~~ Aaaa!!!~~" He stuck his tounge out. -"I'm cumming!!!~~ Nya!!!~~~"

Army couldn't resist anymore and came. His cum got Aloha's abdomen and his abdomen and chest dirty. 

Aloha-"Grrrr!!~~"

Aloha followed him by busting his cum inside of Army.

Army-"Aohhh!!!~~" His vision got blurry from the feeling of Aloha's hot cum filling him. 

Army panted heavily and ended up passing out. 

Aloha-"Oh shit..."

Aloha slowly got out of him and whispered near Army's ear.

Aloha-"Sleep well, babe."

He kissed Army's cheek and started to clean up the mess both made.

The End~


End file.
